willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Leader
The Rebel Leader (unofficially named Gareth) is a supporting character in Endventures. He appeared in Episode 10 in Endventures. He is shown to be a good leader, since he has created a whole city so rebels like himself could have a home to live and take refuge on. He is voiced by Carson Dickey (predatorl). Origins Though not much is known is about his past, The Rebel Leader lived in the Main City along with Red. At some point the Main City was invaded and destroyed by the endermen. He attacked Endreai upon emerging where he and his family hid, but Wrecker took his wife and his child as hostages. This led the family being killed by Wrecker, leading the Rebel Leader to swear revenge on him. At some point The Rebel Leader created the Rebel City and found Katie and other adventurers. Role in the Series He first appeared in Episode 10 of Endventures, when he was asking one of the rebels if there were any problems, then, coming across Colin and the others. The leader then told the rebel to let them in, since they didn't seem too suspicious to him. In his second appearance, he is seen standing on a watch tower, looking over the city. Colin then asked if it was OK for him and Porkey to be up there, mainly because Porkey wanted to see the view. During this time, a flashback is seen from The Rebel Leader's memory. Here it shows why he was fighting the Endermen. Partly because they had destroyed his home, and then took all of what he had. he wanted to kill them, since he wanted to redeem himself from his cowardice. He was close to finishing off Endreai, until Wrecker bumped in and killed his family. Witnessing his family's death, He looked for his axe but Endreai took it, before Wrecker kicked him on the back. Saddened by the death of his family and regretting his cowardice, he swore to get revenge on the Enderman who killed them and doesn't care if he dies or not but wants to reunite with his family, but not until the Enderman gets killed by his hand. Colin feels sorry about him but tells him they'll win the war which the leader hopes so. The Rebel Leader is seen again in Episode 11, watching Red fighting Endaria in her dragon form. After Red's robot is destroyed, he attempts to kill Endaria in her dragon form, but is eaten alive. However, he survives and falls to the water after Endaria is transported to the End by her father. Later in Episode 12, he is seen battling the invaders along with the other rebels. As the endermen manage to make their way inside the city, he immediately orders the other rebels to abandon the island. He encounters Wrecker once again and the two engage each other in a fight. However, The Rebel Leader is blinded by his desire of revenge and can not think clearly about dodging Wrecker's attacks, leading him to be disarmed by Wrecker. As he is about to pull out a "Dirty Trick", Wrecker quickly notice what he'll do and struck him in the gut with his endblade. Wrecker mentioned that he can't be tricked easily on those type of attacks and sings a "song" before finishing The Rebel Leader off. Later, Wrecker brings The Rebel Leader's helmet to The Endermaster as a proof of his success. Appearance He wears green, medieval like armour with golden outlines and a helmet in the same fashion. He has blue eyes, orange hair, a beard and a slightly tanned skin. Personality He is shown to be quite loyal and protective, mainly because instead of fighting Endaria back in the flashback, he hid in a cell with his wife and son to make sure they were fine during the chaos. He can also be very vindictive when someone (or something) harms one of his beloved. Abilities Not much is known of what The Rebel Leader can do, but these are his known abilities so far: * Quick Manufacturing - When the Endermen destroyed his home, he gathered an army of rebels and they built a city. It was constructed in 8 full minecraft days. * Battle - The Rebel Leader is skilled in battle. He almost took down Endreai single-handedly. His main weapon is a diamond battle axe. Gallery RebelLeader (With Helmet).png|The Rebel Leader with his helmet RebelLeader (Without Helmet).png|Without the helmet Screen Shot 2014-03-21 at 5.42.44 PM.png|The Rebel Leader as he appears in Ep. 10 of Endventures Trivia *According to Willcraft, he replied to a fan that said "you can call him (Rebel Leader) whatever you want". Meaning that fans could decide what should they name him. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Overworld Resistance Category:Endventures Characters